You and Me and One Spotlight
by seasidehearts
Summary: I had to do something to make it memorable. And something that wasn't stupid; something meaningful. Roxette one-shot


**Random and quick Roxette drabble since I haven't written the pairing in a while plus the fact I'm having writers block on Fractured Love so I wanted to do something productive with my free time.**

**Dedication: To all those who work in a theatre program and find Roxas and Olette's name calling & theatrical terms truly amusing and also know the pain of leaving a theatre group that has become your family. I still have two more years left in mine, but I already know it's going to be heartbreaking.**

**And a little note to everyone: Blue Light is a name that some of the first techies at our school came up with for this lounge sort of thing in our scene shop where we store all of our tools & chill until it's time for our shifts. Well I'm on sound crew so I don't chill in there or do shifts, but since I work on set construction I know the deal lol. I guess you could call it the techie green room.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts not the song You and Me and One Spotlight by Yellowcard for which this story is named after.**

x.O.x

You and Me and One Spotlight

x.O.x

_Go put on your best tonight_

_It's you & me & one spotlight_

_One more night, one last time_

_It won't be long now…_

Closing night. At first, the thought of it is sweet; all the grueling hours of rehearsals, as well as actually show nights, are finally over. It's bitter when I think of how all the backstage moments are inside jokes are coming to a stop for a short while.

Realizing that it was my last night working backstage in high school was just plain _depressing_.

"Closing night," Olette's voice stated from behind me in a sing-song tone, the weight of her hand gently pressing against my shoulder.

"Really _closing_ night; this might be the last things we do together before college." I gave a grimace as I turned around to face the brunette, her hand gently falling off my shoulder. Dressed in her costume and her face caked with stage make up, she almost looked like a complete stranger.

Rolling her emerald eyes and placing her hands on her hips, she pleaded, "Don't be so negative, Roxas. You'll ruin my mood."

I had to laugh at this, "It's _Romeo and Juliet._ You're _supposed_ to be depressed; it's a tragedy."

Huffing a bit, Olette defended vigorously as she poked a finger in my face, "It _is _a tragedy, but overall it's a _love_ story. The first few scenes I'm in I need to be happy for I have fallen for Romeo." She emphasized in her stage voice. Receiving a raised eyebrow in response, she shook her head at me and finished, "Psh. You techie; you just wouldn't understand."

"You actor," I mimicked her words, taking a step closer and narrowing my eyes as I defended my own side, "making assumptions when I probably know the script ten times better than you do."

"I doubt it, but if you say so…" Olette gave another roll of her eyes before the stage went dark and made her seemingly disappear. "Almost starting time," She stated in a hushed whisper, the sounds of other people shuffling around backstage filling the silence of my delayed response.

Pulling out the flashlight from my pocket and twisting it on. As to not catch the eyes of the audience, a blue gel covered the flash light to make the light less noticeable so that I as well as other techies could move around backstage without killing ourselves on set pieces. I grinned to the brunette, I gave her my departing words, "Break a leg."

"Thanks," She answered quietly, listening to the opening lines of the play.

Knowing that she was now totally into the play, I turned around and began heading towards the scene shop before the words '_Closing night_' echoed through my head again. Graduation was in a month. _Less_ than a month, actually. And this was the last play of my entire high school career. I had to do _something_ to make it memorable. And something that wasn't stupid; something meaningful.

"Olette?" I whirled back around, her eyes widening in question of being called upon. Making my way back over to her, I questioned, "So how were you saying you needed to feel for your first few scenes? Deeply in love?"

Her eyes narrowed in confusion, "Yeah. But Roxas, what are you--" Tilting my head down to hers, I cut off her question with a short kiss.

"Hope that works," I whispered before making my way to the scene shop in a casual pace; Olette not making any vocal response and I not turning back to see her expression. The guy that played Romeo gaping at my actions, I simply stuck my tongue out at him as I passed, swiftly exiting the stage and entering Blue Light. The lounge filled with other chatting shifters, I found an open space on a couch and plopped myself down.

"What are you grinning about, Roxas?" One of the girls inquired eagerly with a repeated poking of my shoulder.

"I'm sure you'll find out by intermission, if not the next shift." I answered as I leaned forward to grab a cookie from the box on the table.

After all, we _were_ still in high school.


End file.
